Sins of the Flesh
by Cassisgummi
Summary: It was a perfect sky, till HE came along and tore it down. RoloXLelouchXSuzaku love triangle.
1. Brother

Sins of the flesh Fandom: Code Geass Character(s): Rolo.L X Lelouch.L X Suzaku.K (Triangle)  
Rating: Well it'll probably be PG for the intro. But very soon, R all over. =D Warning: Yaoi, Angst, Fluff~ Disclaimer: Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from, I'm not writing child porn, and so on.  
Notes: My friend suggested I call this "Lots of sex" when I told her the basic outline of the story, which is pretty much the fic, but I try and put a *bit* of plot in it too ^_^;;; (And I tried to be a little more... Poetic with the title XD) It will sort of follow the anime's story, (Starting Pre-R2, Post R1) while adding things in it here and there. The world needs more Fakecest!! There's probably spoilers for the actual series everywhere, so proceed with caution.

My first Code Geass ROL fanfic, nice to meet you all. /bows

I mainly do darker, more angst or pure smex fics, but I am trying my hand at doing fluff aswell as my usual stuff for a challenge!! =)

* * *

"This is Lelouch Lamperouge." The silver haired, dark skinned woman Rolo had just been introduced to, known as Villetta Nu explained, pointing at a figure, still and quite lifeless on the bed. "And you are to be his younger brother from today."

It was one of the more unusual missions Rolo had been given, but he had accepted without a second thought to it. Why would he? It was just another mission, even if a slightly longer, drawn out one at that. And really, if this boy never woke from his artificial life and memory he had been given, did it mean Rolo would lead a seemingly normal life aswell? Would that even be allowed? Or would the Service he was working for not let that happen? He didn't think they would simply let a valuable killing machine like himself live a normal life just to watch over this teenager forever.

_I am a tool to them, to be used as much as possible. But what other use do I have even for my own life? **Nothing**._

"....do you understand?" Villetta's voice got Rolo's attention finally, and he looked up his purple eyes slowly rising up to meet the woman's. "...Yes ." he replied with a small, awkward smile that didn't really seem to suit him. The young assassin hated smiling, it felt so foreign, so odd to him. It represented happiness, and that was one thing he never was. One could argue he lacked most emotions, he couldn't recall a time he was ever angry at someone, sad at something, or really, remotely happy. So the smiles he gave felt like he was lying to himself, every single time, staining him darker and darker in the lies. But this, just simply may be how life was, and Rolo had accepted it by now.

"I have other matters to attend. You are to keep watch on him until he wakes, the drugs should wear off soon." "Yes ." The woman nodded, satisfied that the boy had been briefed properly, and turned her heel and left. The blond boy made his way to the bed, pulling up the chair there and sitting down. His violet eyes studied the sleeping young man before him, his delicate features, the long dark lashes, his closed, pale pink lips and the steady rise and fall of his chest, partly covered by the blanket.

In a strange way, it reminded Rolo of a story he was told long ago, about a sleeping princess, (though this was a sleeping _prince _before him) who had been made that way by a spell cast upon her by a wicked witch. He wasn't sure who told him, when, or why he had suddenly remembered this odd thought and likened it to Britannia's biggest enemy (who was sleeping before him peacefully, looking as though he had not a care in the world) but it came to him and it entertained him for a while as he sat, quite bored at playing the devoted little brother already. Was he really going to be able to keep this up? He, who didn't know what it was to love anyone, or to care for them? He shrugged to himself. It didn't matter. This wasn't his idea after all, and it was their responsibility that they had picked him to do it. He didn't need to think more on the matter.  
The blond was musing whether a kiss would wake the sleeping prince up like the story when he saw Lelouch stir.

"Nii-san?" Rolo snapped into his new persona now, leaning in to look into the older boy's face. "Are you okay?"  
Lelouch groaned, his eyes opening beadily. "......what happened?"  
"You fell down the stairs, Nii-sama." Rolo replied now, reciting the dialogue he had been given. Who in the world decided he had to call this boy brother so many times in a sentence anyway? It was absurd. "....stairs?" The black haired boy said slowly, as if confused, his brows knitting as if he was trying to recall. "...oh....I did.....the stairs near the music hall..."  
The Geass was at work now, starting to feed him the lies, clouding his mind. Rolo nodded "You've been out for so long, I was getting worried..."

Lelouch frowned suddenly as he studied the other, the look made the assassin a little uncomfortable- did it not work properly? Slender fingers tightened around the small blade he had in his uniform, the blond getting ready to kill the boy before him if it hadn't worked.  
"....who are you?" The former prince's voice was odd, unlike the voice he had been using a few moments ago. Rolo laughed a little tensely, gripping harder on the handle.  
"I'm Rolo, Nii-sama. Have you hit your head that hard that you've forgotten who I am??"  
"Rolo..."  
"Yes. Your younger brother for the last 16 years!!" The young boy said, and at those words the raven haired boy nodded, his eyes glazing over for a moment, as if recalling, the Geass taking hold of his memories again. "I- I don't know what's got into me Rolo." Lelouch said apologetically now, shaking his head. "I really must have hit my head hard.....how could I forget? Forgive me."  
Rolo sighed out a breath of relief as his hand relaxed on the handle. "It's okay Nii-sama. I was getting really worried for a moment though..."

A warm hand brushed against Rolo's cheek, long slender fingers caressing the skin. "You look agitated. What's the matter?" The younger boy blinked, realising he wasn't hiding his emotions as well as he hoped he was. "N-nothing Nii-sama. I....I just want us to be back in our place."

It was all improvisation now as their conversation had got beyond the script and Rolo found himself struggling with this role already, but when his "Big brother" smiled at him and reached to ruffle his hair, something stirred in Rolo's chest, though he wasn't sure what it was.... Disgust maybe? It was almost creepy how affectionate this man could be to one he thought was a sibling, compared to videos he had seen of Lelouch before to familiarise himself with his brother's habits. He had always seemed a little detached, and not really the touchy-feely type. Maybe the Geass changed that aswell? Or maybe love was reserved for his sibling? He didn't know how he felt about being on the receiving end of that from now on. But then, this was simply another mission. He had no right to have any opinion.

"Well, if Rolo wants to go home, let's go home. I'm sure I'll be fine to rest in our wing rather than here...." Lelouch was sliding out of bed now, toeing on his shoes so he could go and find the nurse. "Nii-san you shouldn't be getting-" It was too late, Lelouch was gone, and so the younger boy got up to follow him. Was he really that keen to go home because he had said so??

_Siblings are a strange existence_

_xXx_

A **failure**.

Rolo could remember the soft murmurs of the scientists when they had researched into his Geass. It was almost crazy how these men and women operated, the way they could really treat one as if they were simply a machine, with no feelings, and no reaction to the words they uttered, half to themselves half to their peers, scribbling on clipboards as he sat there, naked and strapped to some godforsaken device he didn't even know what it did. The blond was too young to know, to understand the importance of whatever they were doing, whatever it was was more important than something as insignificant as the boy's life.

.....But he old enough to understand their words that dug at him like small shards of broken glass.

He didn't want to fail. Not _ever_.

"....Rolo?" Warm arms wrapped around him from behind, snapping him out of his thoughts he wallowed in when he wasn't doing much else. Maybe it was why people kept away from him, people his own age and older found him odd, too detached, even for a child of the Service. Only fools trusted and opened up to others, it was a weakness, a flaw, a clear sign of failure.

And he wasn't a failure.

"...Are you alright? Are you still angry with me about before? I'm sorry, I really am." Lelouch's voice. Rolo looked up now, shaking his head. "No, Nii-sama. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention...." "You must be tired. How about I make you something nice for dinner? To apologise. I'll make your favourite." The older boy smiled now, it was a soft, genuine smile that made Rolo feel awkward, somewhat, deep inside. It felt like a "special" smile that was reserved...only for him.

What was "his favourite" anyway? He was never briefed on such a small thing.... He personally had no favourites, of anything. Why would he? Why attach yourself to something in that way? It was pointless. Meaningless. Idiotic...

However, right now he was on a mission. And the mission was something he wasn't going to fail. He would flawlessly become this boy's brother, and whatever his favourite dish was meant to be, is what it will be from now on. He gave a nod. "That would be good, Nii-sama...." Lelouch gave him a slightly questioning look, but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"Great. Dinner's decided then."

Rolo offered to help make dinner, but his brother was having none of it. "I'm fine now, Rolo, honestly. I feel absolutely normal. You can start on your homework while I make dinner, and the bits you're stuck on, I'll help you after we eat, alright?" The younger boy nodded as his brother ushered him out of the kitchen, and up the stairs.

"Okay okay Nii-sama, I understand....I was just trying to put it off because it's Maths...." the boy found himself replying with a small pout as he went up the stairs grudgingly.  
Why was this starting to feel so...normal? Had he been put under a Geass too? No... it can't be. It was just his own mind trying to accept this as reality.

"Maths isn't that bad when you look at it logically-You're my little brother, I know you can do it." Lelouch said after him, hoping to encourage the boy, waiting at the bottom of the stairs till he heard the door to Rolo's room open and close with a click, and went back to making dinner. With the time he spent here at Ashford, Milly had trained him to be able to cook.... it came in handy sometimes.

xXx

A while later, Rolo could smell dinner, and found himself actually quite hungry. He put down his pen (He had finished his homework, in reality, he had no opinion on Maths, he didn't like or dislike it.) and made his way downstairs, in time to see Lelouch putting down two plates at the table. "Good timing." The black haired boy said with_ that _smile as he looked up. "I think I managed to cook it the way you like it, too."  
Rolo sat himself down (At the seat he was told was his in his breifings) and looked at the plate. It was such... a regular meal. Steak, with mashed potatoes, and some broccoli. At least it looked better than the overcooked rubbish he was used to getting from the Service.  
"Go on, eat." Lelouch had sat himself down opposite him, and under his eye Rolo picked up his knife and fork and started on his food. He cut into the meat, it was medium rare, he guessed this was his set preference for meat... how common a preference. He tried to push his sarcastic thoughts aside as he took a bite, all too aware of Lelouch who was looking at him for his reaction with the corner of his eye as he ate his own meal.

"It's good, Nii-sama." The blond said as he swallowed, giving him a small shy smile. It was true. He actually found he liked this meal, which was something quite alien and new to him.  
"I'm glad.. eat as much as you want, you need to grow more." His brother teased, his tone was serious, but the glint in his eye as their eyes met across the table said he was just playing, and Rolo found himself nodding as he cut himself more pieces.

It was Rolo's turn to wash up (Apparently) and so he found himself almost elbow deep in soapy water, picking out various cutlery and plates from the studs while Lelouch was sitting somewhere behind him, checking his younger brother's homework.  
The young boy found himself thinking how odd this all was, to be in surroundings so seemingly innocent and normal when he gave a small yelp, pulling his hand away from the water to see he had cut his finger. How careless of him.. had he always been this way? He didn't think so, he liked to think he was quite good with knives, they were his preferred weapon after all. Perhaps he was being too absorbed in his thoughts now that there was so much stimulation..

"Rolo, are you alright?" His brother's concerned voice as a hand gently took his own byt he wrist. "It's nothing, Nii-sama, it's only a small cut."  
"I should have warned you about the sharp things in there, I'm sorry." The older boy leaned in now, taking Rolo's injured finger into his mouth.  
"I-it's fine Nii-sama..." For some reason, Lelouch's simple action made Rolo's heart skip a beat. Someone cared about him... it was a first. Till now, no one cared, even if he was covered in wounds as long as he didn't _actually_ die, noone would bat an eyelid. After all, he technically was dicing death every time he used his own Geass.

"No, things like this have to be treated properly. What happens if you get an infection?" There was a clear look of concern on his face as the former prince marched Rolo up to his own room, making him sit on his bed while he pulled out the first aid box, and disinfected and dressed the injured finger. Lelouch glanced up at the clock as he finished "Look at the time... you better get to bed." he said patting his younger brother's leg "You have school tomorrow after all. Good Night Rolo." He ended the sentence with a kiss, lightly pressing his lips against the other boy's, not realising the unexpected look that flashed in Rolo's eyes for a moment before he managed to cover it.

"Good night Nii-sama."  
"I love you Rolo."  
"...I love you too."

xXx

Rolo found he couldn't sleep that night- his mind was filled with one person.

_Lelouch Lamperouge._

Even if the other's affection towards him was fabricated, a product of the Geass, it still affected the orphan deeply. To have someone love him, so sincerely, with no ill motives, not seeking to take from him, but to give... The look those amethyst eyes gave him...it just wouldn't disappear from his mind. There also now the fact the man had given him his first kiss....

"You're still awake?" Lelouch's voice made Rolo jump. He looked up to see his brother looking concerned, standing over him. "Y...yes...I couldn't sleep...." Rolo mumbled, hoping that would do. Lelouch sighed, before smiling. "Ah...it can't be helped. Come. You can sleep with me today. Honestly Rolo, how old are you now?" the raven haired boy said though he didn't look at all annoyed. "Come on. Before I change my mind."

Sleep with him?? The idea sounded quite crazy (They were both fully mature young men now!?!) but as Lelouch didn't seem to make it sound like a odd thing, Rolo guessed he would have to play along. "Sorry Nii-san.." he said a little shyly as he slid out of his bed, following the other boy back to his room.

Soon, the young assassin found himself snuggled in his brother's bed, and the other man was already fast asleep, one arm casually over Rolo's waist, the other under the pillow. Words couldn't describe the odd feeling starting to bubble silently in Rolo's chest as he tried to get to sleep, closing his eyes and hearing the soft steady sound of Lelouch's breathing. It felt so warm..Who knew it was so warm to be beside someone else this close? For some crazy reason, right now, here....

It felt safe. It felt like he belonged. He was Lelouch Lamperouge's brother, Rolo Lamperouge. Not a failure. Not a tool.

* * *

What did you think of the first chapter? Not much happens, but I assure you...it will =D I already have ideas on how the next chapter will start which will shoot the rating straight up.... fufufufufu ;3

Tell me what you thought of it =)


	2. Blood

**Title:** Sins of the flesh

_~Chapter 2: Blood~ _

**Fandom: **Code Geass Character(s): Rolo.L X Lelouch.L X Suzaku.K (Triangle)  
**Rating:** R for graphic(ish) wet dreams~ Oho~  
**Warning:** Yaoi, Angst, Fluff, Waffle  
**Disclaimer:** Charas not mine, they are age of consent no matter what material they were deprived from, I'm not writing child porn, and so on.

_**Author Notes:** I couldn't resist. I know. It's so bad I can't write over 1 chapter without smut. ^^;; /spanks self_

_Still. It works...right...?_

_Right? =D =D =D_

_Teenage hormones all over the place,_

_...and stuff...?_

_*ahem*_

* * *

_"Mmm... that's it Rolo, move yourself...yes...like that.."_  
Hands gripping the young assassin's waist, moving them in time with the thrusts that were pushed into him, their skin meeting with an audible slap with every thrust._  
"Ah- that feels so good Rolo, don't stop..."_

His husky voice, laced with lust and pleasure sounded like the most beautiful sound to the younger boy as he moved, driving the hot, hard length even deeper into his body, throaty gasps and moans leaving Rolo's own parted lips as pleasure coursed though him, and he could feel his climax approaching.

_"Ahh...Nii-sama..."  
"Yes Rolo....come for me..."_

Rolo woke up with a gasp, his body shuddering from the aftermaths of the orgasm that tore through his body. He found himself quite breathless, his heart beating hard against his chest as if the encounter he just had in his dreams were real.

"God..."

These dreams really had to stop.. It was hard enough as it was facing his brother in the morning ever since he had started to develop these feelings, and these erotic dreams didn't make things easier. He looked down in dismay at his wet pyjamas and hoped it had not soaked through to his sheets, but...it had.

_Damn it damn it **damn** it..._

The teen slid out of bed, sighing as he tugged the sheets off his bed, glancing at the clock. His alarm clock hadn't gone off.... He was fretting about where to put the sheets when he heard his brother coming up the stairs and panicked, rushing into his en0suite bathroom taking the offending sheets with him, closing the door in time to avoid Lelouch letting himself in after a brief knock.

"Rolo! You're going to be late for school...oh." Lelouch found his brother's bed was empty, and looking a little ruffled as if the boy had got out in a rush. He sighed, smiling a little to himself as he made the bed properly, realising it was sheet less. What in the? "Rolo...are you alright?" he asked, speaking toward the closed bathroom door.  
"Yes...I'm fine Nii-san I didn't notice the time...I'm sorry I'll be right down!!"  
"...alright then. I'll be downstairs okay?"  
"I'll be as quick as I can!"

Rolo breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the older boy leave, and could hear his steps descending the stairs. Thank god. He peeled off the damp clothing, wondering what in the hell to do with it. He guessed he would worry about it later as he turned on the shower and stepped in, washing all traces of the dirty dream from his body. This was all so unlike him, but he couldn't seem to stop it. The more he tried to fight it, the worse it got, like he was trapped in quicksand, sinking rapidly,deeper and deeper into the obsession that was Lelouch.

However, it wasn't such a bad thing, as Rolo had started to realise. His brother did indeed love him, from the bottom of his heart, Geass or not and that was all the assassin could ask for. It was happiness, of the normal, regular kind that a lot of people took for granted. Having family who cared for you unconditionally, simply because you were related by blood. He was aware Lelouch would probably never feel for him beyond that of a brother, but it didn't matter.

_Blood is a strange substance._

It was a bad idea from the start- Rolo didn't like the sound of it the moment he heard it. "Babylon tower, Nii-san?" he asked looking up from his breakfast that fateful morning, after having rushed his clothes on and bolting downstairs. "It's dangerous there..."  
"I just need a lift- Rival is busy till evening, and by that time I want to be back here..."  
"...B...but.."  
"You don't have to come in, just drop me off...please? I know I'm a bad brother for asking you, but I don't see any other option..."  
"....F...fine Nii-san..." It was Rolo's weakness. He just couldn't say no to his brother, even if all his senses were telling him it was a bad, bad idea.  
"Thanks Rolo. I really appreciate it." iThat/i smile again. The one that made the young boy's heart slowly melt into an unrecognisable puddle. He knew somewhere inside he would do anything for that smile to be reserved only for him.

_Anything_

**xXx**

Of course, Rolo ended up following his brother into the damned overgrown gambling den, nervously looking at their surroundings, he felt like they stood out, black in a sea of colours- their uniforms too bold a colour, too prim, almost too child-like in this "adult" world to blend in.  
He tried to tell himself it was because it was his job to keep an eye on him (It was, it was his mission) but in reality, it was because he relished any time he had with the former prince.

It was one more memory they would share, one more truth within the long intricate lie the world had woven for them- one Rolo had helped create, but somehow he had ended up tangled in it as much as Lelouch had. He disliked crowded places, they made him feel uncomfortable. he preferred it in the private of their own home, deep within Ashford Academy; Lelouch's cadge, Rolo's sanctuary.

Peeking into the main stadium, Rolo was quite horrified by the sight of the two Elevens who had been made to fight each other for the Britannian's entertainment. It wasn't really the violence itself that irked the boy- he was no strange to bloodshed, ofcourse not. It was that they were brothers.... it gave him a chilling reminder of what he will probably have to do one day; kill the brother who had loved him, who he had fallen so deeply in love with, for the entertainment of Britannia. All so not to fail the mission. He could not be a failure. The thoughts were repeating themselves in Rolo's mind when he felt an arm around his shoulder. He looked up slowly, his light violet eyes meeting his brother's darker ones.

"You shouldn't watch things like that if they upset you." Lelouch said gently "You're kind, Rolo, so I know these kinds of things get to you. Come on, let's go elsewhere, it's not the most tasteful sport in the world, too primitive and barbaric but then you would expect it from the nobles and the like who hang around here...They are all mindless animals."

Kind? Only Nii-sama would call him that. His thoughts as he leaned in a little into Lelouch's arm, seeking comfort and showing affection, something that now came naturally rather than the forced act he had to put on the first few days. Most other people described him as detached, aloof, distant. Unfriendly, unlovable, cold-hearted. He could honestly say, he could like himself a little more when he was Rolo Lamperouge. He would never be as popular, charismatic or intelligent as his brother but he still could say for the first time in his life he could like himself, just a little bit. A small smile started to play on the blond's lips, his hand that was in his pocket gripping the small heart locket, his precious token of love from his brother. He felt like somehow, nothing else really mattered as long as their bond existed. It was supreme security, and Rolo revelled in it.

_Unconditional love. What a strange, amazing thing._

**xXx**

"Get him!" The moment the dark skinned Mafia boss had barked those words toward the teen, Rolo's reflexes had sprung up from their dormant state. He would protect his brother no matter what- or so he would have if not for the violent explosion that rocked the building, making him not be able to activate his Geass. Before the young boy knew it, a girl had grabbed Lelouch's hand and was making a fast get away with him.

_So **they** have come for Nii-sama. To take him away._

_I won't let them._

The soft jingle of the small bell attached to the heart locket he always touched for strength and luck rang across the room as Rolo's right eye glowed the familiar shade of red. May he would be lucky enough to escape death from using his cursed gift this time. Enough luck to have the strength to protect his brother from those who wanted to use him. Black knights or Britannia- they were both the same. They both wanted his brother for their own selfish needs. And he wasn't going to give Lelouch up to those people.

_Never._

Moments later they were running, tearing past people, (past the Knightmare frames, including the one which was trying to invite the older boy in. No no, he wasn't going to give Nii-sama back to those terrorists) and before they realised, they were closing themselves into the back area of the tower. At least it looked safe here. "Don't worry, we'll get out. I'll make sure we will." Lelouch's words and ithat/i reassuring smile made Rolo nod, and somehow it felt like maybe they really would get out of here safe, out of reach from those terrorists and Britannia. Back to their home inside the school grounds, safe and sound. Maybe be scolded by that annoying Shirley, but that was something bearable.

Until that gunshot fired.  
Until his brother did what he shouldn't have; Protected him.

_I'm just a tool.  
Disposable.  
A failure._

_Why would you protect me?  
Is it because you think we are connected by a bond, one of blood?_

Rolo frantically fired his Geass, even though he knew it was futile. His power couldn't stop the force of gravity, and Lelouch's fingers slipped from his own,and everything seemed like it was in slow motion.

"Nii-san!!!"

_Is this the end now? Is this where I wake from my dream?_

**The slumbering prince was finally awoken by the witch's kiss that day- Finally opening his glowing red eye, rousing from the induced sleep, breaking free of the spell he had been put under, he looked around the web of lies that had been spun around him. He could see it all clearly now.**

**How they had all tried to trick him.**

**And as the prince stood, he vowed revenge. He would play them at their own game, put a spell upon them, as they stood, unaware.**

The perfect sky was slowly turning a stormy grey.

* * *

TBC~


End file.
